(None BS page) The Runescape
The RuneScape Wiki is a game where users play the role of the "Editor" and show off their vast knowledge of RuneScape with the use of pages. Each page consists of words describing each page, as well as trivia and pictures, if any are present, and many other categories. All of the information is collected while playing twleve (or more) hours a day, continuously taking screneshots and talking to random NPCs. Some players, instead of playing the actual RuneScape, develop the feelings of overpowering dominance in the RuneScape Wiki community and therefore edit over ten pages in as little as two seconds apart to increase their edit count. How do they do this? With the use of bots, of course. Each "pro" player downloads a RuneScape Wiki bot and uses its artificial intelligence to search and find errors in any and every page that currently exists. This results in hundreds, if not thousands, of extra edits a day for the user of the bot. The original creator of the RuneScape Wiki noticed this, but never tried to control it. Since then the RuneScape Wiki has grown and grown as thousands of new pages and pictures have been added over the years, and many more bot accounts have been created. Triviahttp://runescape.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_RuneScape&action=edit&section=1Edit Each RuneScape Wiki user bots, resulting in a low "legit" user count. There is currently a bug while adding pages. If one types in the Summaries section, the page instantly deletes, and all of the information typed is unable to be retrieved. It is believed that this is to annoy the users, as many of the "legit" community focuses their lives on finding bugs in an attempt to become famous by their findings. Many, however, never find any, which results in depression and feelings of failure and incompleteness. On 14 September 2010, over 9000 pages were added to the RuneScape Wiki. Although the RuneScape Wiki Staff tries their best to fight trolls and 12 year olds, many succeed in angering them with their editing skills. The Staff has created an entirely new category of users: Very Anti G4YY In Netherland Aristocrats. This elite group of users combat trolls and vandalizers every day with the feeling of greatness that they succeeded in deleting a page, as well as giving a two hour ban. These feelings are quickly smothered as the troll(s) troll, and vandalize, again, resulting in another ban, or under ideal conditions, a permanent IP Adress ban. Although that may deter a few 12 year olds from their malicious acts, many are still able to continue their mischievious deeds with the use of a Proxy. When the Very Anti G4YY In Netherland Aristocrats grow tired of banning these kids, they give up. Each 12 year old then creates a page describing their heroic actions in combating this elite group, while also trolling them as well. This angers the elite group user, who quickly deletes the page shortly after. Many Trivia sections of pages contain useless information. Players try in a desperate attempt to delete the useless information, but the Wiki users quickly add it back with their 1337 H4XXoRz skills to prevent being embarrassed because they added useless information. A page briefly existed for a few hours on 8 February 2009 titled "So I herd u Liek Mudkipz". This page gained notoriety in the Wiki, as well as surviving the elite group of users from deleting it. This page was kept alive by the International Justice League of Super Acquaintances, who are known throughout Bikini Bottom as the most powerful group of people. When the elite group complained because they failed to rid the Wiki of the page, a team of 1,337 bots was used to quickly edit and delete the page, as well as forming a protective barrier around the page to prevent any more edits. As the 12 year olds noticed this and failed to edit it, they gave up. This lead to inevitable deletion of the page. A rant was started on 7 July 2007, where users posted on a random user's page saying "THE CAKE IS A LIE". This may be due to the fact that they were never given a birhday cake as a holiday item, as many were hoping to claim one and sell it for IRL cash. Users to posted this on other users' pages were relieved of their accounts, as well as receiving a permanent IP Address ban.